


Friday Night

by atmymercy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmymercy/pseuds/atmymercy
Summary: Something happened during the war. It wasn't just how they had both lost their fathers tragically in a heartbeat. It wasn't how he had become such a strong shinobi. It was when she was for sure they had met their end and all she wanted to do was fall into his arms one last time.This is in thanks! I couldn't do it without you guys! We've hit over 3,000 reads on My Trip To... and this was the only way I could think of thanking you guys! Thank you so much!





	Friday Night

Something happened during the war. It wasn't just how they had both lost their fathers tragically in a heartbeat. It wasn't how he had become such a strong shinobi. It was when she was for sure they had met their end and all she wanted to do was fall into his arms one last time. That was the day Ino learned something monumental about herself.

But she had always been unfortunate in love.

It wasn't Ino who Shikamaru went home with. She may have been there when he awoke. She may have been a part of the Team 10 hug but she wasn't the one he turned to when the lights went out.

Fortunately for her, there was so much going on at that time she didn't have time to fret over it. It was a time of healing, not boys.

Ino had never thought such a thing would ever happen to her. The loss of the most important man in her life caused something to shift. It wasn't like she didn't still notice boys but she was in mourning.

...And Shikamaru was busy in Suna.

Six months must have gone by before Ino thought about her romantic tendencies again. They had just finished a Team 10 mission and were on their way back to Konoha. She had twisted her ankle and was currently chakra-less. Choji was barely in any better shape so Shikamaru was left to carry her back.

She had thought nothing of climbing onto his back when the smell of him hit her. It was a sensual assault of her senses. A mix of wet grass, sweat and something else that left Ino weak in the knees.

She had to hold her breath to regain her wits and whatever was left of her.

"Ino."

She gasps at the sound of Shikamaru. Please don't let him know what I was thinking, she pleads. "What?" her head shrinks back so he can't see her face. She swore her cheeks were on fire.

"Your thighs," he grumbled while jumping from tree to tree.

A stab of fear cripples her that he knows when she feels him cringe underneath her.

"You're crushing me," he gasps and she almost falls off his back from how quickly she relaxes her leg muscles. She hadn't realized she was doing it. It was just a natural reaction to her when she was... wet. It seemed cruel that his smell and near presence could do this to her.

Yet she isn't surprised at all either. It had been so long since she had even acknowledged that buried part of her; that part that was now pleasantly brushing against his back. She had pushed it away for so long, only to have it whiplash back to the surface with a vengeance.

"Sorry," she mumbles into his collar, wishing she could fix her ankle. This wouldn't be happening then. To combat the effects of Shikamaru's scent and the muscles she could feel under her, she thought of everything but him.

It didn't seem to matter what she thought about, though, it would always go back to him. She was left in a never ending loop of wanting an unattainable guy.

The funny part was that he hadn't always unattainable. The tips of her hair prickled and a shiver consumed her, remembering the feel of his rough hands in her hair. It had all been such a game then. Innocence has still wept through their veins. It felt like a decade ago but it was only a year before Naruto had returned from his travels. Ino had complained about how boys were all big talk. They were willing to bring her on dates but they would lose their balls at the end of the night.

"How am I supposed to learn to kiss if I never get one?" she remembered complaining before Shikamaru showed his true bravery on a grassy hilltop. If she closed her eyes now, she could imagine his gentle weight on her knee and his lips pressing to hers. The immediate heat that followed was unexplainable and intoxicating. Her hand had shook lightly before slipping onto his shoulder like it was now.

God, she would do anything to return to that moment. To relive a first kiss would be so bittersweet. She would do so much different now. Held him closer. Kiss him harder. Her eyes watered and her breath hitched on the next one. Talked sweeter.

Shikamaru coughed but it was forced and Ino realized immediately that he must have heard her. I should have been more careful, then and now.

"Is it bothering you?" he asks softly, not wanting to alarm Choji. Ino hates how her hopes jump at the thought he could still worry about her.

"It's fine." It was only what lay in her chest that hurt but she doesn't dare tell him that when he was still dating Temari. With her luck, they were probably now engaged and he was getting ready to move to Suna while she had been moping around for the last six months.

"How's Temari?" Ino asked, impulsively. She needed the quick change in subject and maybe even remind herself of the other blonde's existence.

"Fine. A bit bitchy since the chunin exams are in Suna next." Ino imagined he would have shrugged too if he could.

"Can't be any worse than me," Ino said, trying to lighten the mood when she felt the exact opposite. Team 10 missions were going to become impossible if this was what they were going to be like.

Yet she couldn't deal with the thought of never spending any time with Shikamaru. She would just have to learn to cope. This was all her fault anyhow. She had practically pushed Shikamaru into Temari's awaiting arms.

"Han... No worse than you..." he muttered before they both fell into silence. Ino couldn't bare to speak any more on the subject as she rested her forehead on his collar. Instead, she concentrated on his presence being so near to hers for the first time in so long. While there might be a disconnect between him and her, her body knew his and relished in the proximity.

She knew if she lightly raked her nails along the back of his neck, his knees would go weak. She knew if she touched his collarbone, it would tickle and make him jump.

And she knew exactly where to kiss to make him...

"Ino. Hey," he jostled his shoulder where her head lay. "Wake up."

Ino gasped when she realized that she had fallen asleep on the way home. She hadn't meant to but there was something about Shikamaru that both excited and relaxed her.

"Sorry," she muttered, yet made no move to release his neck. Must she let go?

The answer scared her. Yes, if things continued as they did, Shikamaru would soon be Temari's by marriage and ring. It all flashed through her mind and Ino knew it would be all her fault.

Not only had she done the pushing but by standing back and letting it all happen, she practically encouraged it.

"Ino?"

Did she have a chance?

"Are you coming tomorrow?" she slid down his back and gingerly onto her feet. Already her ankle began to ache. She could probably fix it now that she had a nap but she had better things to concentrate on now. She looked up to Shikamaru as he turned to face her.

"Tomorrow?"

"You've been gone too long..." Ino muttered with a shake of her head. It was a sad revelation but maybe it was also her fault for letting this happen.

Every Friday night, the old genin class would meet up for drinks. While missions always got in the way, the ones who could show up, would. After the war, the lot of them realized how important it was to keep these bonds alive and well.

It bothered Ino more than she would like to admit that she and Shikamaru did not put the same effort into their relationship. She was ready to stop moping and change that.

"We're all hitting the bar tomorrow for drinks," she clarified, "And I expect you there, Shikamaru!" She moved to her door like it was a closed matter.

"I can't."

"She heard her hair hit her front door from the force of her head spin. "Why not?"

"Suna..." he has the decency to look embarrassed by this admission but it only makes Ino queasy.

"Do they know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're a shinobi of the Leaf and not of the Sand!" This was ridiculous. How could Suna need him so much? It probably wasn't only just Suna that kept him there, an ugly voice in her head whispered. But for six months they had already kept him. "How greedy are they? You come home for one mission and you're gone again?"

Ino could feel herself shaking as she stood in front of him. She had to clench her hands to stop it from being obvious but he had probably already seen. He saw everything but her.

Yet she still stood there, waiting for his answer but all she saw was him close down on her. Whatever he wanted to say he didn't. Instead, all she saw was him falling back on his old defense mechanisms and it made her all the angrier that he was using them on her!

"Ino..."

"No!" She spun around on her good foot for her door. "I've heard enough."

She slammed her door behind her and when he made no attempt to follow she knew she had already lost him to Suna.

Her tears were hot against her cheeks. And to her.

\- - -

Her next drink is fruity, sweet and all too easy to drain. She isn't sure of how many she has had but she is keeping up with Sakura who was not a lightweight. Tsunami's apprentice followed in her steps a touch too closely.

She wants to drown her sorrows but they were particularly buoyant and bubbling to the surface. Thankfully while the guys played pool, Sakura and Ino were given the chance to talk. Girl talk would have to go on without Hinata again. She was rarely allowed to come because of her strict clan.

"So he just blew you off?"

"Nope. He didn't have the decency. Instead, he just kept saying 'Suna! Oh, Suna!' It was completely embarrassing," she admitted from behind her hand. It barely covered her face vertically, yet she still wished she could hide forever behind it.

It was all just so mortifying. Ino Yamanaka was in love with Shikamaru Nara, who had decided he didn't want her back. When had she sunk so low?

Sakura spun a lemon wedge between them on the table. "This might be totally inappropriate or unwanted but..."

"But?" Ino finally let her hand fall away to look at her best friend.

"But maybe it's time for you to move on, Ino. Shikamaru has."

Her stomach became empty at Sakura's words and Ino finished off her drink to fill it with something. Sakura was signalling for more drinks when Ino finally looked back up. She did nothing but stare at Sakura. She only pulled her eyes away to see the guys cheering on Naruto.

"Maybe you're right." It pained her to admit it, which was why she avoided Sakura's eyes but Ino knew deep down somewhere that she had lost. She had lost Shikamaru. "I can't go on like this. I miss having fun," she complained but it was almost a plea. "I use to be fun!" Before the loss of her dad and Shikamaru.

"You can still be fun!" Sakura promised, "Nothing is stopping us from being fun now!"

It was all so true. Ino didn't have to become an old maid because Shikamaru didn't want her. There were other guys. Cuter guys. More sociable. Sweeter, even. Though none would ever be as smart as him...

She sent that last thought away, instantly. She was done thinking about him. It was about time she thought about herself again. "Okay. Who do we know that is single, cute and could be totally into me?" she grinned, ready to put her best friend to the test and her heart.

"Uh..." Sakura blinked, thoughtfully as their drinks arrived. She thanked the waiter before turning back to Ino with a smile. "Kiba!"

"What?" Kiba gruffly replied from the pool table at the sound of his name.

Ino jumped, not expecting the interruption on their very private and embarrassing conversation. She turned to meet his eyes. "Er - You wanna to buy us girls drinks," she supplied to cover Sakura's big mouth.

His usual cocky smile fell into place. "Let me finish beating Naruto and I will."

Ino blushed as she nodded before turning back to Sakura. She was not use to the opposite sex's attention anymore. What had Shikamaru done to her?

"See," Sakura smirked, "He's totally interested!" Fortunately, she was now talking in hush tones. Ino didn't think she could come up with another quick lie. "And he's cute."

"He has grown," Ino smiled.

"And remember in the war, he caught you? I think he's been interested in you for a bit."

Ino had been surprised when Kiba had caught her. She had been sure it would be Shikamaru or Choji but she had woken up to see Kiba's tattooed face. "God, it would be nice to be held again..."

That's when she saw Shikamaru at the door. He looked annoyed and a bit out of place but he was here in Konoha. He wasn't back in Suna and returning to Temari's arms. No, he was here. "He came."

In his typical strategist ways, he scanned the room but his eyes were on her as he joined Choji at the bar. It was suddenly hard to breathe. He was looking at her. They had fought, yet he was actually seeking her out? That had to mean something.

"Ino..." Sakura lips were pressed together, "You were just going to move on."

"I know but he came and that means I still have a chance, Sakura."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Who will be his wife if I don't do anything."

"Ino..."

Ino finally tore her eyes away from Shikamaru to soften as they looked at Sakura. She was worried. "I promise if nothing comes of tonight then you can set me up with anyone you want next Friday but I have to give this one last shot." Something in Ino knew she would never get another chance to fix their relationship or their outcome.

Sakura felt suddenly tired. She wanted to say 'Don't come crying to me when it all explodes in your face,' but she couldn't. If Ino needed this last attempt, nothing would stop her. It was at least promising to see Ino with some life back in her again. "I'm keeping you to that promise."

"Hopefully, you don't have to," Ino winked.

Yep, that was a lot more like her Ino.

\- - -

"Don't tell me you're on the outs again with Temari," Choji said while reading the bar's menu. "Not that I mind if it means we get you for an extra night."

"I am... It seems I've ditched her at the peak of chunk exam preparation."

"Isn't it two and a half months from now?"

Shikamaru nodded from behind his beer.

"Stupid reason to be on a break, especially when we barely get to see you. She can't hog all your time."

"We've had worse..." Shikamaru shrugged, ignoring the remark about how little he was around. He knew he had let it get bad. He was supposed to only be an ambassador, not their citizen and yet he had barely been in Konoha in the last six months. He had his reasons...

"Worse what?" Ino interrupted as she took the bar stool on Shikamaru's free side.

"Just trying to convince Shikamaru that he can spend time with Temari in Konoha too. Help me," his eyes begged Ino from over Shikamaru's shoulder. Choji missed his best friend. Ino didn't blame him. She missed him too.

But Ino hated the thought of seeing Temari here... "Er - Of course. Konoha is nice this time of year," Ino lamely said while suddenly becoming very interested in her drink. "So..."

"So she can come when you two are off your break," Choji concluded.

Ino perked up at this news. "When did this happen?" He hadn't mentioned anything yesterday.

"Today." Throughout the conversation, his eyes had been piercing and on her, only now did he finally look away. "After I told her, I was staying an extra night."

Her heart felt like thunder in her chest. It rumbled painfully and made enough noise that the bar music was forgotten. He had changed his plans because of her. He had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend because of her. She could only pray that it meant he missed her too.

"Well I guess I owe you a drink then since it's half my fault," she smiled.

"I should have guessed you would be the only one who could manage to make him stay," Choji chuckled.

"I have my ways."

"Now you just have to keep them up."

"Oh, I will," Ino had to resist to peer at Shikamaru as she smiled at Choji.

\- - -

There was no denying it was awkward at first. It had been so long since Team 10 had just hung out. Ino and Choji were used to their nights out together. It was re-fitting Shikamaru back into their dynamics that was a struggle. It was complicated because Ino wasn't sure of how to tell him everything that was stirring inside of her. That the very sight of him was hard to bare. That all she wanted to do was run back into his arms. That she couldn't bear that he was someone else's.

That she was a fool.

While still keeping some of her pride and figuring out if he actually wanted her back first. It was becoming an impossible task in her mind, even as they began to relax over drinks together. He seemed to be watching her but she wasn't sure of what to make of that. Did he just feel uncomfortable around her? Or was it because he missed seeing her too?

It was all so confusing so Ino drank more and let her lips get loose while Choji left them to play a round at the pool table. "You know you like it here better than Suna."

"I do?" There's a small glass of sake in his hand. She isn't sure of how many he's had but he has been smiling more than usual tonight so she knows it must be enough. Yet his eyes were still sharp, analyzing. Always so Shikamaru. "What do I like so much about Konoha?"

"Well for starters, it's your childhood home," she smirks, "How can you turn your back on that?"

"Fair enough," he nods, knowing he could never turn his back on Konoha. He didn't want to stop her, though. Something in him wanted to hear her reasoning.

"Your mom is still here and I know you don't want to leave her alone..." It was a sad note but a true one. Ino knew she couldn't do it her mother, either. A prince from another land could propose to her with the most brilliant, delicate ring. She would still say no because leaving her mother alone in Konoha was unthinkable. It had been different when her dad was alive but his death had changed so many things.

Shikamaru only nodded, silently. His mother had been more than overjoyed when he had decided to stay the night. She had still yelled to the high heavens but she had also cooked him a feast tonight to show her true thoughts. He hadn't realized how many he had been neglecting...

"Not that she is since she spends most lunches over with my mom and me. She's even covered a couple of shifts at the Flower Shop." Though some days it was hard to spend time with her because she reminded Ino so much of Shikamaru in some ways...

"Did you know they've taken up crocheting together?"

"Yeah?"

Ino nodded. "They've started quite a collection of baby clothes for their mythical grandkids." Ino laughed but something in her ached at the thought of all those empty baby clothes. Don't let them be filled with Shikamaru and Temari's children...

"Anyway," Ino tilted her head to the side, trying to think of her next reason. "We both know Naruto is going to need you when he becomes Hokage." Though, it was harder to believe Naruto was ever destined for such a career while dancing on the pool table as he was while the guys yelled at his drunk ass to get off of it. "Who else will be his advisor?"

"I'm still waiting for that one..."

"And what if I told you, you didn't have to wait on me?" she asked suddenly, forgetting her next point, which was going to be Choji. She couldn't forget their best friend, even if Shikamaru had for Suna lately. Her lips and heart had taken over, though. There was no stopping her, not when liquor had already destroyed her self-control.

"Ino..."

"No," she glared at him. "Don't you 'Ino' me. Yes, it may have worked for me yesterday but I'm sick of us tiptoeing around each other. I'm sick of pretending that everything we shared never fucking happened!"

"What are you saying?" Shikamaru put down his shot of sake to turn to her with a prominent frown. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

God, did she? Ino wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to say. Her tongue was loose and her mouth tasted sweet from all her drinks. Her head was in the clouds that he adored so much and her limbs felt as light as cotton. She could have any man in this bar with a few batted eyelashes and a coy smile, yet all she wanted to do was be near him.

"I'm saying I want you to kiss me."

Air escaped Shikamaru like his chest quit holding up the world and he could only stare. His stare wasn't his usual stare, though; his eyes dilated. There was no studied look in his eyes now and Ino could only delight in the sight that she still had such an effect on him too.

But that didn't compare to the effect his kiss had on her. He's a rush of wind as he comes in so swiftly that she doesn't have the chance to prepare herself. It's the sweet relief of when she used to return to her body and him. She didn't realize just how much she missed him. She had been so homesick for too long.

Her fingers grasp desperately at the back of his neck and she suddenly knew that she would be okay if this was all she got. She could live the rest of her life happily getting at least one night with him again. She knew it was probably too much to ask for his forever. He was already with someone else but one last night would be more than enough if she couldn't have him.

She tries to show this with her every sigh and brush of her lips: her want, her need and her sorrows. Maybe if he could just understand how much she still cared for him, he'd...

Pull away. He doesn't it so quick, Ino begins to wonder if it was all in her head. One moment, she was drowning in him and the next, she is back in the bar with her friends as if nothing happened. She glances around to see nobody had noticed. "Shika...?"

"I - I can't, Ino."

His words pierce the air in her lungs. She swears her chest was going to collapse on itself, crushing her heart with it. The pain is uninvited, yet unstoppable. She wonders how she fights off the tears because her body is nothing but in agony. It becomes hard to breathe and all over again, it's like her father is passing away but this wound was fresh.

She tries to get her tongue to work but she fears if she does, her water gates will be broken. She doesn't want to cry here. Not in front of everyone, yet she can't seem to figure out anything else to do. The door begins to look inviting and maybe even endearing at that moment to this situation. She could run home and hide in her bed. Let the tears soak her pillow and be free of any scrutiny, except her own.

She doesn't think she could take it, though. Somehow the thoughts in her own head, the ones that had already assaulted her for the last six months were worse than anything anybody here could say. Something in Ino found the strength to lift her chin as she looked at Shikamaru again. She was done being broken. She couldn't hide forever.

"I..." she starts but it gets lost at the sight of Shikamaru. She could easily see the pain on his face and instantly, she feels worse for having caused it. She had always been known for her selfish ways...

She didn't care if sixteen-year-olds were known for their selfishness, she had been worse. Naruto's return was the talk of the town, yet Ino had only been able to concentrate on the other piece of news circling. Shikamaru and Temari were dating. How? When? She didn't know how to take it. All she knew was she was hurt. While she didn't know what they were, she had thought they were something. It had all started on that grassy hillside when he had first kissed her.

For a year afterward, they had been inseparable. Her dates from before were left forgotten to spend an evening sitting in Shikamaru's lap. His days complaining were silenced by picnics she would set up under the clouds and her lips. Days between missions and training were spent together, learning every inch of each other's skin. She had given him everything she had and more.

The scary part was she had been undeniably happy. There was something about touching Shikamaru that calmed her erratic soul. It had only seemed natural to keep their relationship quiet. Shikamaru wasn't one for public displays and her father would think they were too young to be going steady so nobody was told. Except for Sakura and Choji who could just tell.

She had thought he was happy too until the news of him dating Temari hit every ear in Konoha (thanks to Naruto). She had thought she knew what heartbreak was when Sasuke left. Nothing prepared her for the strike to the heart at this news. She did the only thing she knew... She lashed out.

A tear slid down her face, remembering their argument. A year of happiness shattered by a few choice words. "So that's it? You're dating Temari and I'm just your side girl or something?"

"What?" He had frowned at her.

"Yes! I know about you and Temari! How long did you expect to keep this from me?"

"You know I'm working with her right now, Ino."

"You're sure not scared to be seen around town with her!"

"Ino..."

"What about the other stuff then?" God, why wasn't he denying any of this? It was all she needed to hear. She needed to hear him deny it. That Temari was nothing but his co-worker. That, she and him were something. No, not just something but actually together.

But he didn't. If anything he looked a touch guilty and Ino felt her throat close with held back tears. "She..." Shikamaru started before glancing away," She kissed me once."

"What?" The volume of her voice was uncontrollable. He was keeping something from her. It wasn't just rumors flying around. There was actually something to this! She had wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her but instead, she asked, "When?"

"A month ago."

"And you're just telling me now?" It was like every worse fear or insecurity Ino ever had brought to life. She couldn't control the crushing of her chest under their weight. She grew silent and still, just trying to breathe.

Shikamaru seemed to grow alarmed. "Ino, it just happened and I pushed her away but-"

"We're over," she breathed out, raising her eyes to look at him. Though, somehow she wondered how she could bear to look at him. She wanted nothing more than to rush into his arms and cry but bile rose up at the thought of touching him right now. No, if anything anger began to rise in her. She was so mad at him. She had given him everything and he was keeping secrets! He was playing her like a fool and she had fallen for it. "We're over. This was just an experiment, anyway."

"What?" Finally, Shikamaru's voice got louder.

"You heard me. We're nothing. I wanted to learn how to kiss and all that and you were there and offered."

"We were more than that and you know it, Ino."

"No. No, we weren't. I was willing to play along for some good times but this is done, Shikamaru. Go run back to your girlfriend. I'm done with playing with you."

"You're lying." God, she was.

"No. Shikamaru think about it. Think about how all this started," she rose her eyebrows challengingly at him. "Really, think about it. You were nothing but a stepping stone to better things and guys. Naruto is back now, which means Sasuke will probably be too."

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the now older Shikamaru. She should have said those words so long ago. She should have listened better back then as well. It had all become too much knowing Temari had kissed him and he had kept it from her. They were both so young and stubborn then. He had never chased after her and she had never sought him out. It all ended that day and neither of them lifted a finger to stop it.

They had been so fragile and Ino hated that. She didn't want to be that again so she managed a smile but her eyes were watery. "I really am. I should have said it so long ago." Especially since she had never expected Sasuke to return. She had only said it to hurt him, knowing how he felt about the Uchiha heir. It had always been a sore spot with him.

Yet saying sorry had only become hard to say with time. Impossible even when he was with Temari a couple of months later...

"You don't have to say this, Ino."

"I do. Not that it matters," she continues with a shake of her head. "It's not like I expect my apology to make everything better now. I know nothing will fix all this ugliness that I've let fester between us. I know I played my part. I should have listened to you back then and I just don't want us to be like this anymore." She laid a hand hesitantly on his, hoping to get her point across without throwing herself at him again. "I know I can't ask for you to come back to me but I want us to be friends again. I miss you and my heart will heal."

She stared at him, wishing he would give her this chance to fix what laid between them. She just couldn't continue to live her life like this. She knew Sakura was right. It was time for her to move on but she couldn't do it without at least apologizing. She needed forgiveness for how she acted and for ruining what they had and for what she did tonight. She shouldn't have come onto a guy that was dating someone else...

"I miss you too," he whispered before taking her hand and laying a kiss along her knuckles. It made her breath catch.

He knew it was wrong of him but he had been panicked before. He couldn't deny that he had always missed her. A part of him had hoped when he had decided to stay the extra night but he tried not to let it get to him. He had fallen apart, though when she said he could kiss her. The restraints holding him back had snapped and suddenly, his lips were on hers, Temari or not. It was wrong of him but it had felt so right.

Touching Ino had always felt that way. She was always meant for the finer things in life and he knew better than to think he could be a part of it. That summer when they were fifteen, he had only wanted a taste. Just a single taste and he would tell himself that was enough. That he could live the rest of his life, knowing that one kiss would be his last. Ino was meant for someone better than a lazy bum like him. He had been ready too. He had tasted heaven and was prepared to walk away until she had slipped him the key to her pearly gates. He had been lost ever since.

That year of them being together had been something he never expected to be given. It was better than he ever deserved. The prettiest girl in school didn't fall for the lazy nobody, even if he was a genius. Yet somehow, she seemed to along the way and Shikamaru had always wondered when she would pop out of the daze. How could any of this be reality?

Until she had torn the key from his hands. His father warned him of troublesome women. Obviously, he hadn't listened and was left with the pain of watching her leave him. It felt just, too. He knew he shouldn't have kept things from her. He had been unnerved that she would blow up if she had learned that Temari had made a move on him. He wasn't ready to be removed from heaven and nothing had prepared him for when she had closed down on him.

He deserved it too. She was always meant for someone else so he didn't fight her when she had finally moved on. He always knew she would...

This same fear had penetrated him when they had begun to kiss again. Was this some trick? Was this just revenge for how Temari had broken them up before? If so, he deserved it but he knew Temari didn't so he had pulled away. While he wanted her, lust wasn't enough for him. He had needed more. He couldn't throw his life into turmoil for the same reasons as when he was fifteen.

He didn't know what he even had wanted until she had admitted to just missing him. Something he had been feeling since that day of their fight. Something he wouldn't allow himself to admit to anyone, not even himself. Now the words slipped from his mouth as easy as his name.

Or hers. "I miss you, Ino."

Suddenly, her heartbeat could match the fast music in the bar.

"W- What are you doing?" she breathed out while her focus was fully on their linked hands. "What are you saying?" She had to know. She had already left her heart on the bar, bare to his eyes.

"It means I never wanted her to kiss me in the first place..."

Ino let out a low laugh as her tears began to fully fall now but they no longer brought her any pain. It was like returning back to all those years ago and saying what they should have always said.

"And this is where I say... I want us to be official," she announced up to him with a lift of her chin. She knew this would be the moment he could back down. If he wanted Temari, he could return to her now but if not, she would fight for him this time. Fight in a way she didn't last time. The way he smiled at her now, though, told her it wouldn't be needed.

They were both fighting this time, which made this all the easier.

"I guess I'm telling Temari this break is for good."

She could only smirk as she leaned into his hand that was brushing away her tears. "You better."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is in thanks! I couldn't do it without you guys! We've hit over 3,000 reads on My Trip To... and this was the only way I could think of thanking you guys! Thank you so much! I seriously wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys! My Trip To... is about two chapters away from being FINISHED! I've never actually finished a story before but with you guy's love, I've finally managed it! Thank you so much!
> 
> Once again, I couldn't have done it without you guys!!<3
> 
> I hope you guy like your lil thank you present! Full ShikaIno goodness I hope. Something a bit different since it felt more adultish. Not just teenagers anymore getting drunk at Disney World. lol
> 
> Please leave a vote and/or comment! Love you guys so much!<3


End file.
